


Day 2 Day

by ElSun



Category: birds of prey - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Infinity Crisis  Gotham -203  Oracle and Huntress conversation...
Relationships: Barbara/Helena
Kudos: 2





	Day 2 Day

The sky was blood red, her com channel was not working as she leapt over the divide of the roof. She managed to hear a little of Oracle.  
“Huntress.. We have to..”  
“Oracle..” Don’t leave me she thought. Then the wave.  
This wasn’t the end...  
“What the hell.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Oracle?”  
“Huntress?”  
“Hello, My name is Kara Zor-El you are here on Earth -38.”  
“What?”  
“Huntress!!” She was seething Helena knew it was just her Red.  
“Huntress tends to be well, when are we?”  
“This is National City and the year for us is 2019”  
“Wow this is kinda fascinating.”  
“Yeah for those of us who don’t speak super nerd.”  
“The Universe has been on a crash course how you two ended up here is well apparently Batman left instructions and a bio-signature to remove you.”  
“You know I’m never going to get another car.”  
“Are you ringing?”  
“Yeah, hmmm”  
“Miss.Helena.”  
“Alfred?”  
TBC...


End file.
